Early Edition
by AmethystLainey
Summary: The continuing adventures of Gary as he deals with the constant problems of getting tomorrow's newspaper today. Is he finding time to live life like Lucius Snow suggested or not. Read and Find Out.


**5x1 – A Friend In Need**

_I don't Own Early Edition_

My days were still full of rescues and McGinty's like it has been for the last five years since I started getting the paper. Today had been a bit rougher than usual, but nothing I couldn't handle with the help of Marissa. As I was sitting there thinking, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about passing the knife and someday the paper to Lindsey Romick. Passing it on to someone so young got me thinking of another young friend, Nikki Fielding. Nikki could sometimes see the future. When we met, I helped her to come to terms with her parents' deaths and to see her ability as a gift not a curse. I wondered how she was doing. She hasn't called, and there was that promise of seeing each other again hanging in the air. I wanted to see Nikki again. I just hoped it would be under better circumstances, and that I would actually have some time to catch up with her. I also knew that the cat would enjoy seeing her, and she would enjoy seeing him.

When I finally crashed that night, the resounding meow and thud woke me the next morning just like it did every day. I made a quick check of the paper to see if there was anything pressing that needed my attention, and it appeared that I was free until around noon time. I decided I would get ready for the day and go down to the bar and see if Marissa needed any help until I was needed elsewhere.

"Morning, Marissa"

"Morning, Gary. Not running out of here this morning?"

"Nope, nothing until around noon, an elderly women is going to trip stepping off a sidewalk to cross the street and is nearly hit by a car."

"Oh, but I guess that's a pretty simple thing to handle as you have many times before."

"Yup, just my thought. You need a hand with anything?"

"Nope, everything is under control here."

"Okay, I guess I'll just go for a jog then. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Gary"

"Bye, Marissa"

I know you may think it's crazy with all the running I do for rescues that I like to jog but I do. There is something refreshing about jogging, and it gets the adrenaline flowing and makes you stronger the more often you do it. Beside old Lucius Snow said to find time to live your life and I like jogging. I arrived at the site of the accident and saved the woman, and she was very grateful which I don't always get but it's nice when I do. With her saved and the rest of the day seemingly clear, I decided I would take my time and walk back to McGinty's.

"I'm back, Marissa."

"Hey, Gary. How did it go?"

"It went fine, and the woman actually thanked me. I know it's not about the thanks or anything, but it's nice to know that someone appreciates the assistance."

"I know, Gary. So what are you up to the rest of the day?"

"Paper wise I don't have much of anything so I think I will take this chance and help you with the paperwork or running errands that need running."

"Thanks, Gary, I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Okay, just grabbing a shower, and I'll be back down."

"Okay."

I actually took advantage of the seemingly slow news day to relax and catch up with things I like doing around the house that I don't usually have the time for. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully with nothing showing up in the paper, and I crashed into bed and got a good night's sleep.

I've been in Denver for a few months. I'm actually liking and doing well in school. I haven't had all that many visions of the future. It helps that I've only gotten close to a few people although that is mainly because I'm not quick to make friends. I had been thinking about Gary a lot lately and wondering how he was doing. I knew I could have called him, but I could never find the time. Another thing I never found or felt it was the right time for was telling my adopted parents the Fieldings that I could see the future. However, that might have to change and soon if I was to trust my gut feelings. I just hope that they're able to handle it.

"Mom, Dad, there is something that I need to tell you, and I know you have no right to believe me or anything. I want to get this off my chest though, and I feel this is the right time."

"Okay, sweetheart, you know you can tell us anything."

"Okay, well I can sometimes see the future."

"Why are you telling us this now?"

"I felt you should know. Do you remember Gary, and how you almost fell through the floor at my old place, Dad?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reason why I was so closed up then was I couldn't stop blaming myself for my parents' death which I also saw. However with Gary's help I began to see it as a gift. Gary was able to help because he also has a way of knowing when bad things happen too. Which is how and why we knew you were in trouble at my old place."

"Well, thanks for telling us, but I still don't know what to make of it. People who know when bad things are gonna happen, but they stop it. It's hard to believe, but it's a good thing I guess. That still doesn't explain the need to tell us now."

"Well, I was getting to that. I'm getting this feeling that Gary could use my help, and we or at least I should get back to Chicago for a visit and sometime soon."

"We can't just let you go off alone, but we could go down this weekend I guess and see what's going on."

"Thanks, Mom & Dad."

I awoke nervous it was Friday and I still needed to go to school, but all I could think about was Chicago and seeing Gary. It was so bad that I found myself only half paying attention to my classes. The last bell finally rang, and I went straight home to get ready for our trip. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I just had this feeling that Gary's going to need me. I just hope things are calm and not all that crazy.

**Gary**

I awoke to the meow/thud just like I have every morning for almost five years. I got up to welcome the cat and take a look at the paper. It seemed I was lucky again. Nothing much needed my attention. I was glad of this break. However, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before the storm so to speak. No matter how I felt about it I decided I was still going to enjoy it while it lasted or at least try to. I've learned to take the breaks when I could get them especially over the last four years. I decided I would spent the day helping Marissa with the bar. So I get dressed and go see if she needs help.

"Hey Marissa, seems to be a slow news day yet again, need a hand with anything?"

"Thanks Gary, it's all under control for the moment. I find it strange though that you've had slow news days the last few days."

"I know. I find it a bit strange too, but I've decided to take advantage of it while it lasts."

"Sounds like a plan Gary, So what are you going to do with your day then?"

"Since you don't need me here for the moment I think I'm gonna take a jog and enjoy the day before something shows up or you need any help."

"Enjoy your jog, Gary, I'll see you later."

"Later, Marissa."

I was enjoying my jog and decided to take a break to make sure nothing changed with the paper and it hadn't so I continued my jog when I suddenly heard the cat when he let out his typical meow. I wondered how he found me. I also wondered why he found me because he's only done it a couple of times, and it was usually when something suddenly changed in the paper and when he led me to Nikki in the first place. So I stop and take stock of my surroundings. Not seeing any danger or Nikki in the area, I assumed something changed in the paper since I last looked; and I see it in fact did change. There was this new story, and it wasn't good. It appeared there was going to be some kind of fire in an apartment building. The fire starts in the maintenance closet in about 30 minutes. I took off in the direction of the would be fire hoping to catch the starters in time if there were in fact any and if there weren't get everyone to safety.

I came back after I finished putting out the fire stinking of smoke while Marissa sniffed at my clothes in disgust.

"What happened to you?"

"I had to put a little fire in the maintenance closet of an apartment building,"

"Little fire? You smell like you've been rolling around in ashes."

"Yeah, it may have got a little out of control there for a while. I stopped it though. Eventually"

Marissa frowned at me.

"I'm not a firefighter. I help run a bar. What do I know about fires?"

"True, Gary, but you still smell awful. Go grab a shower."

"I plan on it then I'm heading to bed."

"See you tomorrow, Gary."

"Later, Marissa."

I got a good night's sleep, and I was woken by the customary meow/thud I get every morning. I got up and welcomed the cat and took a look at the paper, and I saw there was going to be an issue at the local airport so I rushed to get ready and breezed through the bar.

"Hey, Marissa, no time to talk this morning. There is going to be an issue at the airport in about an hour."

"See you later and good luck."

"Thanks, Marissa"

I arrived at the airport and was waiting to see how to stop the problem yet there was no sign of it, and I wondered why. When the plane landed and I heard a meow coming from near me, I noticed that someone else heard the meow to when I heard a call of "Cat." I turned towards the voice and couldn't quite believe who I was seeing.

"Hey, Nikki, Mr. & Mrs. Fielding"

"Hey, Gary."

"What are you doing here, Nikki? I knew I would see you again, but I didn't expect so soon."

"I had this feeling that you were going to need me this weekend so I finally told my parents and convinced them to come to Chicago at least for the weekend."

"Wow that's big, I had something that was apparently going to go down here, but it doesn't seem to be anymore. It's great to see you. Let's head back to the bar I own, and we can catch up there."

The drive to McGinty's was pretty quiet and uneventful as everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts. Nikki & I surely about what could have been and The Fieldings probably still getting used to all this. We arrived at McGinty's and went up to my loft. I had barely closed the door when the question came out of my mouth.

"Nikki, was something supposed to happen on your flight because I had an article that something was going to go wrong with the flights once it landed, and I arrived early to scope for signs of trouble and none came then I saw you and your folks?"

"Yea, maybe there was, Gary, but it was taken care of thank God. It could have been worse. I'm sure I don't have to tell you though."

"I guess you're right, huh, Nikki?"

"How would he know anything, Nikki?" The Fieldings ask.

"That would be because I get tomorrow's paper today, and I go out and try to stop the majority of the horrible things that happen."

"This is a lot to take in, but I think we get it."

"Trust me, Mr. & Mrs. Fielding, it is a lot to take in. I've been at this for a few years, and I still don't get it sometimes. For example, the last few days have been pretty quiet yet when I wake up I see this article about the airport. I get there and nothing happens because you guys were there. I just don't know what is going on with my luck these days."

"I don't get it either because I kept getting these feelings you were going to need me, but it appears you have everything well in hand. I was just needed on the flight to stop things before they got worse."

"Maybe."

With everything seemingly quiet for the moment, I spent time with Nikki and the Fieldings before they went back to Denver. I even saw them off myself. I was still wondering what was with the weirdness of the last few days. Maybe I may never know.

**The End**

**Next Time: Hoping his luck will continue Gary invites his parents to come out. What can happen when they come to visit ? **


End file.
